


pictures

by jinlian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlian/pseuds/jinlian
Summary: in which victor like pictures of yuuri, so he saves them. or: victor definitely has a picture of yuuri on his phone's lock screen.





	

1\. Victor takes a picture of Yuuri playing with Makkachin on the beach. It’s a good picture: the sun is setting, the waves are a vibrant blue and the sky a lovely pink and orange, and Makkachin has been captured in just the right adorable running pose for dogs. Yuuri’s laughing, too, and he looks more relaxed than Victor normally sees him during practice. Victor uploads the picture to Instagram.

It’s a nice picture. The colors are bright. He sets the photo to the lock screen on his phone, then puts it away.

\---

2\. Victor’s favorite photographer, one who took a number of the shots from his performances that wound up on posters, publishes one from Yuuri’s “Eros” routine. It’s really a work of art, this picture: she’s perfectly captured the lines and curves of Yuuri’s body, his perfect posture and the stark black of his hair and costume against the shimmer of crystals on his shoulder. Yuuri’s face is halfway visible in this pose, his eyes just dark and narrowed and his mouth barely parted. Victor can almost see the intake of breath between his lips.

He has to tap his screen twice before the phone registers that Victor’s selected the image to save it, then change it to his wallpaper. Victor should get some credit, too: it’s his choreography, his student, and his costume. It really is a good photo, after all.

\---

3\. Yuuri is asleep.

He must be truly tired to fall asleep like this in front of the television, where he and Victor have been reviewing videos from their practices and programs of the other skaters who will be competing in the Rostelecom Cup. He’s practically curled up at Victor’s knee, his glasses askew and hair wildly unbrushed, static against the hard floor. Yuuri stretches out in his sleep; he rests one hand on Victor’s shin and sighs.

The back of his t-shirt has ridden up some time during his journey to sleep. Hiked halfway up his back, the black shirt definitely looks a little too big – which would make sense, considering Yuuri’s self-admitted ease at gaining weight. Victor reaches out to tug it back down, wondering at the defined muscles at the curve in Yuuri’s back. Skaters have low body fat and strong cores out of necessity, but does Yuuri even know just how well-toned his lower back is? How much does he perform off-ice exercises alone in his room? And how can a man who, from just a slip of the hem of his shirt, appear so physically strong when his cheeks are so soft and puffed in his sleep, his face younger than it should look in that moment on a twenty-three year old man who daily skates a program of seduction?

But it’s soft, and the room is warm, and Yuuri is peaceful. Victor smiles and touches Yuuri’s hair, smoothing it back down into some semblance of control. He’ll wait until Yuuri wakes up and make sure he gets back to his bed for sleep, but Victor doesn’t want to interrupt him just yet. The image is just so calm that Victor’s urge to pull out his phone to capture it is absentminded, automatic; he stops short only of uploading it to Instagram.

His next option causes him to hesitate, aware for a moment of the warm flush sinking into his cheeks.

Victor changes pictures on his lock screen.

\---

4\. They’re in Barcelona, at the Font Màgica de Montjuïc, and it’s nighttime and the fountain is shining. Yuuri is laughing, and Victor can’t help himself: he pulls Yuuri against his chest and kisses him twice.

“One more with the fountain, so I can post it!” he says, grinning, and holds up his phone. Yuuri protests, but not too much, and he doesn’t pull away – he’s still laughing when Victor takes the selfie, head turned just so Victor lands on his cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth instead.

“It’s embarrassing,” Yuuri says, but immediately asks, “Can you send it to me?”

The next time Victor sees Yuuri taking out his phone to text Phichit where to meet up, he sees that picture on his home screen and thinks for a moment that Yuuri has stolen Victor’s instead.


End file.
